Lucid Dream
by ryukutari
Summary: Karin memliliki buku yang memuat informasi tentang Lucid Dream! Iapun ingin mencobanya, namun apakah ia akan berhasil?/ "… Disebuah hotel mewah, aku ingin menelusuri setiap kamarnya yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan berkualitas tinggi. Aku ingin melewati kamar itu dengan cara… terbang," / Oneshoot, berdasarkan kisah nyata dari author sendiri../ Mind to RnR?


Moshi moshiii! ^o^

Kali ini ryu publish fic yang konflik-nya diambil dari kisah nyata ryu sendiri :3 Oh ingat, kisah nyata dipakai pada komplikasinya aja :v bukan orientasi maupun resolusi :v /?

Abis, ngga kepikiran mau buat fic oneshoot kayak gimana lagi :v

Yoop, cekidot :v

Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin © Kogedonbo

.

Title : Lucid Dream

.

Genre : Supernatural

.

Rating : K

.

Warning! : Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, buruk, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

Dilihat dari sisi luar jendela, langit malam telah terhias cantik. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip dengan warna yang beragam diperindah oleh kehadiran sang rembulan. Tak terlepas dengan suara jangkrik yang setia mengalun menemani malam. Suasana yang kalem ini memang senantiasa terasa tatkala matahari menenggelamkan diri sepenuhnya dari wilayah sekitaran sini.

Sejenak, seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela tersebut mengabaikan suasana diluar. Lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca sebuah buku yang telah ia genggam selama sejam lalu. Kedua matanya begitu lekat membaca baris-demi baris tulisan yang tertera pada tiap lembar buku.

Judul buku yang ia baca adalah '_Lucid Dream'_. Gadis itu—Karin terperangah, ada rasa yang rada-rada _percaya _atau_ tak percaya_ terlintas di benaknya saat ia membaca setengah dari buku kecil yang cukup tebal tersebut. Buku yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari lalu di toko buku dekat sekolah. Dan juga, buku yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia baca, sebab memiliki suatu info yang cukup menarik baginya.

_Lucid Dream adalah keadaan dimana seseorang sedang tertidur lelap dan bermimpi, namun dalam mimpi tersebut mereka sadar secara sengaja—atau tidak sengaja bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam mimpi. Oleh karena itu, mereka dapat mengendalikan mimpi mereka sendiri dengan sepuasnya. Mereka juga dapat membuat suatu 'fantasi' yang kemungkinan tak ada di dunia nyata. Seperti hal nya terbang, menembus tembok, …_

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut, melirik jam weker kecil berbingkai warna merah muda yang terletak pada meja disamping tempat tidur. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 15 di malam hari. Tanpa disadari, ternyata hari sudah larut malam.

Dengan setengah hati, gadis ini menutup buku bacaannya dan segera bangkit dari kursi. Menyelipkan buku bersampul kuning itu diantara buku-buku lainnya yang ia tata rapi di rak. Lalu beranjak lagi menuju tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menaruh buku tadi.

Tanpa mengambil banyak waktu lagi, Karin merebahkan diri diatas kasur empuk tersebut. Menutupi tubuhnya yang terlentang dengan selimut. Cepat-cepat ia menutup matanya yang mulai memberat.

Sebenarnya, Karin ingin mencoba mempraktekkan _'Lucid Dream'_ sekarang juga. Dengan menerapkan langkah-langkah yang telah ia baca pada buku dengan sampul kuning itu. Hari-hari kemarin ia selalu gagal dalam mempraktikkan _'Lucid Dream'_. Entah apa yang membuat percobaan kemarin gagal, ia belum juga menemukan celah atas jawabannya. Namun, kemungkinan ia kemarin tak menjaga kesadaran sepenuhnya, menurut Karin sendiri.

Saat matanya sudah tertutup, hanya ada bayangan gelap pada pandangannya. Saat seperti ini ia harus rileks, dan visualisasikan sesuatu yang tidak membutuhkan imajinasi. Ia hanya dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya masih diatas tempat tidur. Serta membayangkan sesuatu yang nyata dalam pikiran, Karin membayangkan dirinya tengah menaiki anak tangga di sekolah.

Namun untuk beberapa waktu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa bagaikan kesemutan dan tak mampu digerakan. Sangat sulit, rasanya ia ingin teriak tapi tak bisa. Membalikan telapak tanganpun tak juga dapat dilakukan. Kepala terasa pening nan berat. Pikirannya yang tadi memuat tentang dirinya menaiki tangga sekolah, kini telah lenyap seketika. Digantikan oleh pandangan berbentuk seperti lingkaran yang bewarna hitam dan putih berputar melingkar, sangat mirip seperti sesuatu yang para _magician _pakai untuk menghipnotis orang-orang. Disertai oleh suara jeritan aneh yang Karin tak ketahui dari mana asalnya. Jeritan aneh itu terdengar melengking keras dan memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya dapat mengandalkan batinnya yang dapat bicara. Batinnyapun hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun berapapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh batinnya tersebut, tak akan ada yang menjawab dengan jelas.

Badannya masih terasa kaku bagaikan 'terindih' sesuatu dan tak dapat digerakan.

Pandangannya kini berubah lagi, menjadi suatu _background_ yang gelap dihiasi oleh lingkaran- lingkaran kecil bewarna merah transparan. Lingkaran itu muncul dan hilang, muncul lalu menghilang lagi dengan sendirinya. Suara jeritan itu juga telah lenyap, kini tiap lontaran kata yang disuarakan oleh batinnya terdengar begitu menggema.

Tunggu—sesaat pikirannya mengingat kembali sesuatu yang tertera pada buku tentang '_Lucid Dream_' yang ia baca sebelum tidur tadi. Inilah yang dinamakan '_Sleep Paralyze' _ dimana orang yang akan merasa seperti 'ketindihan' sesuatu. Dimana badan tak dapat digerakan sama sekali dan meraka tak boleh panik saat menghadapi tahap kedua menuju _Lucid Dream_ ini.

Karin mengerti. Ia harus tetap rileks, dan tetap menjaga kesadaran. Ia bertekad, sekarang juga ia harus menggapai dunia _Lucid Dream_.

Gelap, hampa, dan sunyi senyap menyelimuti segalanya seusai _Sleep Paralyze_ terjadi.

Karin terbangun, karena tadi ia merasa dirinya menggelinding di atas tempat tidur dan terjatuh mendadak. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, segera ia bangkit lalu mengecek diri di depan cermin apakah ada yang benjol atau tidak.

"…HEH?!"

Rupa yang terbentuk dalam cermin bukanlah dirinya. Yang terbentuk hanyalah bayangan abstrak yang sulit dijelaskan. Saat itu juga, Karin menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di alam mimpi. Ia menyadari dirinya sedang bermimpi.

_Karin, selamat datang. Kau telah berhasil mempraktekkan Lucid Dream secara sengaja. _

Dirinya begitu riang, senyumnya melebar sangat, bahkan senyuman itu belum dapat mengartikan perasaan gembira yang sepenuhnya. Sekarang, ia dapat melakukan apapun yang disukanya. Cepat-cepat Karin mengalihkan pandang dari cerminnya ke dinding sebelahnya. Dinding bercat oranye yang sama seperti kamarnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju tembok itu. Berniat untuk menembusinya. Benar, pada Lucid Dream ternyata semua indra benar-benar bekerja. Bahkan Karin dapat merasakan kakinya tengah berpijak.

Berhasil! Karin benar-benar menembusi tembok kamarnya. Tapi di balik tembok itu, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan nan hampa lagi. Kali ini, ia harus menggunakan imajinasinya untuk membuat suatu fantasi yang belum pernah ia temui di kenyataan. Itu dikarenakan ia sudah bebas menjelajahi alam mimpinya sendiri tanpa ada yang membatasi dirinya untuk berimajinasi.

"… Disebuah hotel mewah, aku ingin menelusuri setiap kamarnya yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan berkualitas tinggi. Aku ingin melewati kamar itu dengan cara… terbang,"

Karin menutup matanya seraya membayangkan semewah apa hotel yang akan dijelajahinya. Imajinasinya mengalir lancar. Tatkala Karin membuka matanya, kamar luas dengan _background pink _dengan fasilitas yang sangat memadai. Tembok terukir ukir-ukiran yang sangat memanjakan mata. Lukisan-lukisan indah terpajang di sisi dinding.

Karin seketika melayang, untuk awal-awal ia merasa sedikit panik, namun rasa itu ia tepis jauh-jauh. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, seolah hanya diri sendiri yang tak mendapat gaya _gravitasi_. Melayang bebas, ia juga bisa menyebutkan dirinya sedang terbang. Sangat mudah rasanya untuk melayang kesana, kemari, di tengah lingkup ruangan yang ia tidak ketahui ada udaranya atau tidak.

Tanpa sungkan, Karin melesat menembusi dinding demi dinding yang menghadangnya. Kamar demi kamar pada imajinasi hotelnya ia lewati secara mudah. Ia bagaikan _superhero_ yang sedang terbang untuk menyelamatkan dunia di tv-tv. Ditengah ia terbang, Karin juga dapat menggerakan badannya dengan bebas. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tak lama, Karin akhirnya sampai pada ruangan paling terakhir. Terlihat seperti bukan ruangan dari hotel sama sekali. Ruang yang kosong, hanya ada lantai yang bercorak warna krem, tembok bercat coklat. Bahkan ruangan ini tak memiliki atap ataupun langit –langit ruangan, sehingga terangnya rembulan dan lautan malam tanpa bintang terlihat sangat jelas. Ia mendapatkan gaya gravitasu disana, sehingga ia dapat berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Dengan tekad penuh, Karin menginginkan dirinya untuk terbang di langit malam nan luas tersebut. Tiba-tiba kakinya tak merasakan sentuhan daripada lantai lagi, tubuhnya melayang, sama halnya seperti tadi. Semakin meninggi, semakin dekat dengan bulan yang terang membawa suasana damai.

Tapi, seperti ada yang mengganjal pada langit malam yang terbentang diatasnya. Karin mengernyitkan dahi, sembari menatapi langit tersebut.

"…Ahh, bintang!"

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar tatkala ia berhasil menebak apa yang mengganjal disana. Segera Karin mengatup kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Iris _emerald-_nya melirik ke sekeliling bulan. Dan cepat-cepat ia menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengatup tadi, membuat banyak kerlap-kerlip bintang melaju cepat mengisi kekosongan di langit malam.

Karin memutuskan agar sebaiknya ia tidak terbang lebih jauh lagi, lalu melihat cantiknya langit dari ruangan dengan tembok bercat coklat tadi. Segera ia turun dan memijaki lantai pada ruangan tersebut.

Dengan cara yang sama untuk menabur bintang tadi, Karin kali ini menghempaskan banyak bunga lavender, warna ungu dari lavender yang bergerak bebas melawan gravitasi, serta berbaur warna dengan _background_ langit malam, adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan takjub.

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca, walaupun ini hanyalah sebatas dunia dalam_ Lucid Dream_, namun terasa sangatlah nyata. Ia sama sekali tak tega untuk mengerjapkan mata sekali saja.

"…Bagus bangett..!"

Tanpa ia sadari, dari banyaknya lavender yang melayan bebas, salah satunya mulai tertangkap gaya gravitasi. Membuat lavender tersebut jatuh dengan lembutnya di depan wajah Karin yang sedang menengadah. Secara refleks, iapun menutup kelopak dari kedua matanya.

Saat Karin membuka kembali matanya, alangkah terkejutnya dirinya. Ternyata ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan posisi terlentang sama seperti ia akan tidur tadi.

Saat ia melirik jam, pukul 12.20 ditunjukkan oleh jam tersebut. Berarti kurang lebih ia mengalami _Lucid Dream_ selama satu jam lebih. Senangnya ia, karena dapat mewujudkan segala imajinasinya, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi sadar.

Ketimbang mimpi biasa, orang yang mengalami_ Lucid Dream_ akan lebih bisa meningat mimpi sadarnya. Namun, _Lucid Dream_ hanya dapat berlangsung paling lama selama 2 jam.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Dan setelah itu, ryu buka bbm, buka pm, lalu capslock-in bahwa ryu habis dari Lucid Dream :v

Yah, ini kisah nyata dari ryu sendiri .-. . Walau ending dari lucid dream ryu cukup ngenes :v

Sebenernya, abis nebarin lavender ryu imajinasiin lebah, tapi gerumunan lebah itu malah nyerang balik tuannya :v sakit tau :v terpaksa bangun dari lucid dream deh jadinya :v

Aneh ceritanya yah..? Mimpi itu memang aneh bukan..? Jarang ada mimpi ryu yg bener :v

Bagaimana dengan readers..? Readers pernah ngalamin lucid dream kah..? Kayak gimana? #kepo

Ceritain di kolom ripiu yah ;)

.

Terimakasih telah membaca ;)

.

Mind to RnR…?

.


End file.
